


Nothing Wrong with Fucking on a Bus

by poppinflowerboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), I ran out of tag ideas, Keith is manager of the soccer team, Lance and Shiro are on the soccer team, Lance is the striker, M/M, Matt loves to support his boyfriend, Multi, Oh wait, Public Sex, Riding, Shiro is the goalkeeper, Victory Sex, i forgot to mention, it's gay and yeah, there done, there's no stopping them, they're going to fuck on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinflowerboi/pseuds/poppinflowerboi
Summary: Lance gets victory sex from his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when your main hoe can give you the idea for this fic but she doesn't help with the tags :[

The sky was black and had thin clouds overcasting the full, bright moon. The winter air that was transitioning into spring was almost icy cold in the 40 degree (fahrenheit boi) temperature. It seemed almost too cold for a soccer game, but that wasn't stopping the Voltron High male soccer team from taking home another victory.

Keith sat on the sidelines, warming up the metal bench as best as he could. It was insanely difficult too, especially since he looked like a popsicle. Or felt like one. He was wearing the team jacket and had a thick blanket wrapped around his body for warmth. Keith wished that he didn't fuck up his ankle. If he didn't he would be out on the field running with his best friend and his boyfriend. But he was stuck on the sideline as the team's 'most dependable manager.'

They were in the second half, coming close to just the last few minutes of the game. Both teams, Galra and Voltron, were tied to a shocking 3-3. The game was very tough, both defenses were strong and it was hard for the offense to get by. The only advantage team Galra had been they were strong, but that also resulted in fouls so team Voltron got a lot of penalty kicks.

Keith was screaming and cheering for his team, but not even the crowd could encourage either team to get a point before going overtime.

The way overtime would work is whichever team scored a penalty kick first would win the game, so that put a lot of pressure on both teams. They were in the middle of a break before going into overtime.

Lance was sweating like a whore in church whenever he came to the bench. Shiro was sweating a lot as well, panting like a dog. Keith stood up and gave both of them water bottles. After everyone had a water bottle, they all huddled around the coach to receive the game plan. Keith stood in the middle of the huddle with Lance hugging him from behind while resting his head on his shoulder. Keith shivered underneath him, despite the fact he was cocooned in a big blanket and had a sweaty boy over him.

The coach said that he would take his strongest goalie, Shiro, and his three strongest scorers, Lance and some other dudes. Keith clenched Lance's hand when his name was said. Lance smirked and leaned to press a kiss to Keith's neck. Lance's hot breath against Keith's nape sent warm shivers down his spine. Keith turned around to properly look at the Cuban. Both of them were giving each other loving smiles.

"Kiss me good luck?" Lance asked, puckering out his lips in an annoying matter. Keith chuckled before telling him to shut up and closing the space between them. Lance smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "What do I get if I score?"

Keith scoffed, "Depends if you score."

"You're supposed to motivate me! That's the point!" Lance whined.

Keith rolled his eyes and replied, "If you score the winning goal, I'll do whatever you want."

Lance paused a second. "Anything?"

"Anything."

Lance felt this rush of excitement. Signaling overtime, a whistle blew. Lance looked over at the whistle before looking back at Keith and giving him one last kiss. He, Shiro, and the other two guys walked out onto the field with team Galra's other selects. Keith huddled up with the rest of the team on the bench, trying to keep warm. Some of the soccer players would low key try to get all up in Keith, but with Lance being an over protective boyfriend, he already established that no one should try.

Matt had come up to the edge of the bleachers, hanging over them to see Keith.

"Hey Keith!" Matt called out. Keith looked up to see Shiro's cheerful boyfriend waving from above.

"Hey." Keith shivered.

"You're freezing aren't you?"

"You think?"

Matt chuckled in reply.

A whistle ringed across the field again, directing both of the homo's visions towards the field. Galra was getting the first shot. Shiro stood in the goal with his black, long sleeve jersey blowing slightly from the wind.

"Don't let them get it babe!" Matt exclaimed.

Shiro glanced over when he heard Matt's voice. He smirked, licking his chapped lips before squatting slightly to be ready for the ball. The Galras consisted of very tall and muscular players which would cause anyone to swallow a lump in their throat. From the looks of it their biggest player was kicking first. Shiro had a small fire glowing in his eyes. The crowd was tense and so were the players.

The ref checked to see if both players were ready before blowing the whistle to signal the kick. The Galra player shot the ball towards the net, but thanks to Shiro's sharp reflects he was able grab the ball in time. The force of the ball knocked the breath out of Shiro a little.

The crowd erupted in roaring cheers. Keith was clapping his cold, dry hands as he cheered for Shiro. Matt's cheers seemed to be louder than the rest of the stadium because Matt was getting really into it, as he does at every game.

The teams then transitioned to where team Galra had their goal keeper in the goal. Lance wasn't the first player to kick, but when it was time to their goal keeper slapped the ball out mid-air. Keith groaned at the failure of a shot.

Both teams constantly went back and forth, sometimes coming very close to a goal. Shiro was obviously growing tired, but he kept strong until the end.

Shiro was back in the goal again for the fifth time. He was sweating and panting all over again. He got in the ready position to make sure the soccer ball didn't go in the net. The Galra player that was going to kick had a gruesome glare on his face.

"You think you're tough, huh?" The big striker questioned. Shiro shrugged in response, analyzing his movement. The Galra stepped back and kicked ball towards the goal. Shiro dove to the side and caught the ball mid-air again and falling to the ground.

The crowded erupted in cheers once again. Matt whistled at a high pitch, cheering for his boyfriend. Shiro got up and rolled the ball to the ref. He walked over to his teammates and gave each of them high fives. He gave Lance a bro hug before whispering to him, "Go get the goal dude."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Lance whispered back. Lance walked away from his teammates and stood at the mark like he was supposed to. Though it may not seem like it, Lance has been watching the goalie this whole time. The goalie was big but slow, he was better at getting balls going to the right left than to the right, which meant Lance had to shoot to the left if they _really_ wanted to win.

As the goalie took his place, he glared daggers straight at Lance. Lance wasn't phased, but he didn't have a stern glare going back. His eyes were squinted and he looked to right for a second before focusing on the left. They're big and strong but that doesn't mean they're not stupid. Lance had the glow cross his eyes. It felt like the entire atmosphere changed when Lance took his place to kick.

Keith watched from the side as his boyfriend readied himself to kick. Lance started to run up to the ball to get ready for a kick to his right. He lifted his right leg up, the goalie easily falling for the trick, before Lance stopped in his tracks and booted the ball into the goal with his left foot. When ball was set in the goal, there was a beat of silence before the crowd was uplifted with cheers.

Keith launched up from the bench and screamed in excitement. Shiro and the other two guys ran and tackled Lance in hugs. The rest of team Voltron shot up from the bench and darted over to Lance. They all tackled Lance with hugs and cheers. Keith was almost too cold to move, but he waited for the team to calm down a bit before running over to Lance.

Keith had to stay off his ankle a bit and had to be cautious about running, but his ankle wasn't going to stop him from congratulating his boyfriend.

Lance turned around at the right moment to see his smaller boyfriend running up to him. Both of them smiled at each other before Keith flew into Lance's arms. The two were laughing at each other before Keith cut off their laughter with a hard, loving kiss. Lance breathed out and wrapped Keith's legs around his waist to hold him up. The team whistled at their kiss, causing them to laugh into it. They both parted and Lance set Keith back down.

The team started to chant off Lance's name. The Cuban smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Keith leaned against and wrapped the blanket around both him and Lance. Lance's arm rested around Keith's shoulders, kissing Keith's head as they started to walk back to the bench.

"I'm proud of you, Lance." Keith mumbled.

Lance looked down at him asked, "What'd you say?"

Keith smiled and replied, "Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I can't wait until school gets out, then I will have all the time in the world to write my fics
> 
> Sorry it took me twenty years to actually finish this, hopefully I'll have chapter 3 out soon

After the game was over, it took them almost an hour to leave the stadium. It was still freezing, as it was getting later in the night, but a lot of people were congratulating the team. The ride back to the school was going to be about two hours, and it was already 9 at night.

Shiro, Lance, and a bunch of people from the team were being congratulated for their well earned victory. Lance was getting a lot of pats on the back and high fives for scoring the winning goal. While Lance was doing that, Keith was busy making sure people were on the buses along with all of their stuff. His blanket wrapped around him tightly as he loaded the last of the stuff onto the bus. He looked back to see the coach dragging along the rest of team to leave. Keith entered the bus and went to the back seat. 

He flung himself into the cold, leather seat, curling up into the corner. Half of the soccer team started to pour into the bus. Everyone had taken their seats and everyone started joking around and being all victorious. Lance was the last person to get on, following Shiro and Matt. 

"Hey handsome~." Lance greeted with a smirk. Keith rolled his eyes playfully and scooted over a bit for Lance. Lance took his seat next to Keith, hooking his arm around him and placing a kiss to his temple. "We won!!" Lance cheered quietly into his boyfriend's ear. Keith again rolled his eyes, trying to pull away from Lance.

"Yeah, so shut up and warm me up." Keith replied. Lance chuckled and pulled Keith into a hug. 

Shiro and Matt sat a few seats ahead of them. Matt sat up and turned back to them. "You did awesome out there Lance!" Matt called back. 

Lance smiled and replied, "Thanks!" 

"Okay everyone listen up!" The coach shouted over the ecstatic team, grabbing everyone's attention. "Today was a well earned victory. I'm proud of all you boys." The team cheered in responce, but died down soon after to let the coach finish. "Next week we're going into the tournament. One lose and we're done for good. Let's put everything we've got into each game ahead of us, alright?" 

"YEAH!" Everyone on the bus shouted back. The coach smiled and took his seat at the front of the bus. The first bus started to drive off, and the bus they were on started to follow. 

Lance was laughing and chatting with his fellow teammates as Keith stayed curled up in the corner. He didn't understand how the team could still be this energetic after a hard game like that. If Keith were actually playing, he'd be passed out at this point. Well, he tried to pass out with all of the chatter floating around him. 

After about thirty minutes, it started to get quiet. Keith had never been more grateful for someone to shut up. 

As Keith was about to pass out, he felt a body lean onto him. He looked at Lance resting his head on top of his. He sighed before adjusting to where they were both comfortable. I didn't take long for Keith to black out from the exhaustion. 

Keith shifted and whined in his sleep. His eyes cracked open and the immense pleasure he was supposed to be feeling was starting to show. When he was fully awake, he realized that Lance was rubbing him through his sweatpants. Keith's dick was already mildly hard, and now that he was awake he started to moan at the touch. Lance pushed his hand over Keith's mouth. 

"You gotta be quiet." Lance whispered into his ear. 

Keith's eyes darted around and realized that they were on the bus. It was late at night, the entire bus was passed out (except for the bus driver of course), and Lance was trying to get some action in the middle of it. Keith immediately squirmed away from Lance and pushed his hand off his junk. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Keith whisper-yelled. "We are going to get caught. Can't you wait until we get home?"

"I want my reward." Lance stated. He sounded like a stubborn child and that was not helping with the whole situation. 

"Someone's going to wake up, see your dick in my ass, either laugh or wake everyone else up. Either-fucking-way, we're dead." Keith explained. 

"Then we won't get caught." Lance replied. Keith's red face curled into a confused look. Lance turned away from him, taking Keith's thick blanket with him. He pinned up the blanket and formed a little wall up, almost fully blocking them from direct view. Keith watched as Lance built their little fort. Lance turned back to him, that petty smirk plastered on his face. Keith shook his head, and Lance nodded his. 

"Lance, I swear to fucking God-" 

"Keith, we're not going to get caught." The Cuban reassured. "All we have to do," He pulled Keith into his lap, keeping a firm grasp on the other's lower half. "Is stay, quiet." 

Keith didn't know if he could do it. Him and Lance had fucked before on multiple occasions, but Keith didn't know if he could stay quiet. Lance always hit him in the right spot, and it always feels _so_ good when he did. Keith's manhood was gradually getting harder at the idea of Lance fucking him, but he was still cautious about all of this. 

Lance moved his hips up and grind both of their hardened members together. Keith hissed out a moan at the action, looking at Lance. 

Lance smirked and said, "Someone's excited." 

Keith looked down with a red face. They wouldn't have to fuck. They could just grind into each other like this. Keith wasn't in the mood to take it dry. It's not like Lance had any lube- oh what do you know. 

Lance bent down to his bag and unzipped a pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube. There was a silent stare between the two, before Keith punched the other in the shoulder. Lance hissed at the sudden strike. 

"What the hell was that for?" Lance questioned. 

"Being an idiot." Keith replied simply. 

"That's not nice!" Lance whisper-yelled in defense. 

"That's exactly why I did it." Keith retorted. 

Lance growled before yanking Keith's pants and boxers down far enough to where his ass stuck out. Keith squealed slightly at the sudden undressing, but Lance kept Keith still by keeping a firm grasp on his ass. Keith's face was filled with red and he was glad that Lance could barely see his face. But Keith knew that Lance had that stupid smirk plastered across his face. Lance knew he won. 

"You're gonna be a good boy Keith," Lance whispered against Keith's neck, letting some of his fingers slide into his crack. "You're gonna be quiet while I fuck that cute little ass of yours." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! i finished it! 
> 
> I take forever with these things lol

Keith shivered with delight as Lance inserted a finger into him. The lube was freezing as it touched Keith's hot skin. Lance's long fingers pushed in and out of Keith, stretching his hole out to the right size. 

Keith's pants and underwear were now on the floor of the bus, and he was doing everything in his power to keep silent. He buried his head into Lance's neck, kept his hand over his mouth, and kept a grip on Lance's shoulder to keep him stable. Keith held himself back as much he could from grinding against Lance because he didn't want Lance to be noisy either. 

Keith breathed out puffs of air as Lance scissored him. He wanted to beg Lance to do more to him, but he couldn't risk saying a word. Knowing his luck, someone was going to wake up, see Lance's dick in his ass, and all will go to hell from there. He was just a little lucky that everyone was asleep, because if they weren't, Keith would actually try to jump out of the bus instead of getting fucked.

Keith's breath hitched as Lance's fingers slid out of him. Keith thanked God that that was over, but there was more coming to him. 

Lance grabbed the lube and put some on his dick. He rubbed it until it was completely covered with the cool substance. 

Keith looked down at his boyfriend's dick and muttered, "I swear to God if you cum in me, you won't live to see the morning sun." 

"What else am I supposed to cum into?" Lance retorted. 

"A napkin you ass wipe." Keith snapped back. "I don't care what it is, as long as it's not me or noticeable." 

"It should stay in you shouldn't it?" Lance questioned. 

"No you fucking idiot it'll fall out of me like a fountain." Keith snarled. 

"Why are you being so mean?" Lance said. 

"Because I don't want to get caught!" Keith responded quietly. 

Lance sighed, pulling Keith into a kiss. Keith's eyes widened, not expecting to be kiss, but kissed back despite. Lance pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. He looked up at Keith reassuringly and stated, "I'm going to do everything in my power to make you feel amazing babe. You just need to do your part in not letting anyone hear us."

Keith huffed in responce, not looking at Lance. 

"Because you're  _mine_." Lance stated, pushing his entire dick into Keith. If Keith didn't put his hand over his mouth so quickly, the entire bus would've heard him quietly scream in pleasure. He bit his tongue as he adjusted to Lance. 

"Not.. cool.." He panted. Lance pulled Keith's face to look at his. Lance's other hand got a grip on the other's ass and moved him on his dick. Keith's breath hitched at the movement. 

"L-Lance.." Keith stuttered. "Please.."

"Please what?" Lance questioned. 

"Please," Keith breathed in. "Be gentle. If you're too rough, I'll go crazy. Someone will definitely hear us then." 

Lance chuckled and stopped the movement. He looked at Keith and said, "But you're hot when you're crazy."

"Lance," Keith warned. "I want this just as much as you, but you have to understand that if we get caught we're gonna get fucking expelled."

"So," Lance jerked his hips up, making Keith whine quietly. "We stay silent." He trailed kisses up and down Keith's neck to calm both of them down. "Everything will be alright." He whispered into his lover's neck. "I'll make you feel so good, baby." 

Just Lance's soothing words were enough to put Keith on edge. He and Lance started rocking their hips together, making a fun little rhythm to ride to. Keith's breaths started to become shorter. He covered his mouth with his hand and let his other one hook around Lance's neck. Keith was holding back every single moan in him, letting small ones barely slip out. He thought he would be able to hold out until the end, but then Lance hit his prostate. 

Keith choked back on a moan. "F-Fuck.." He stammered quietly. 

"Shh, baby." Lance hummed. "Only _I_ can hear you."

Keith now wished that both of them would finish because he was about to go _insane_. It was only natural that Lance would talk to him like. I mean, he _always_ does when they have sex, and it drives Keith _wild_. 

Both of their bodies were close, and Keith's dick twitched in excitement as he felt Lance twitch inside him him. He hummed out a moan, having it muffled by his hand. 

"Lance," He breathed out, letting his hand loosely fall from his face as he looked up. "I'm- ah fuck." 

Lance let his thrusts pick up the pace, letting his lips trace over the other's neck. He continuously hit Keith in the right spot, sending him over the edge. "Come for me." He groaned against Keith's skin. 

Keith did just that, releasing his entire load onto both of their chests. Lance came a few seconds after. 

Keith's chest rose with his pants as his breathing was slowly going back to normal. "You.. you didn't.."

"I'm sorry." The Cuban apologized. "But in defense, you're the one that made it more noticeable." 

Keith looked down and groaned at the white streaks on both of their clothes. Keith quickly grabbed a kleenex from Lance's bag and got all of the cum off of their clothes before it could stain. 

Lance pulled out of Keith, and Keith proceeded to just sit on Lance's lap. 

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Keith stated, looking at the other. 

Lance smirked and replied, "Very." 

Both of them put back on their lower items of clothes. They also took down their little fort so no one could be suspicious. And as if God put a blessing on both of those boys, not a _single_ person woke up. Everybody was exactly the same before they had sex. 

But Keith was still surprised with himself. He never thought he would do anything like what he just did with his boyfriend. And he was pretty satisfied, because he passed out right after they cleaned up.

He smiled down at the Cuban, cuddling up to him as they both were wrapped up in his giant blanket once again.

At least now he could cross off "having sex on a public form of transportation" from his bucket list. 

\- -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this was shitty I finished it at midnight and I suck at staying up late :(

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna add like, two more chapters? If so the next one is going to be pretty short. I kind of want to make the smut have its own individual chapter.. :[


End file.
